


Demon Soul, Dragon Skin, and a Human Heart

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Natsu is an inspiration, Natsu is aware he is END earlier, Serious!Natsu, Soul Listening Magic, The rest of team Natsu is there to, after Tartarus ARC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: When Cobra first met Natsu his soul sounded like a dragon, but it held something darker beneath it. Fairy Tail was disbanded nearly a year ago, and was clearly being reformed if the group of Fairies Crime Sorciere had run into was any indication. Natsu’s soul no longer sounded like a dragon, but something much more terrifying. It sounded like the Tartarus members’ souls. It sounded like a demon.Disclaimer: Nastu became aware of the fact that he is E.N.D much earlier after an interaction with Zeref after the fall of Igneel.





	Demon Soul, Dragon Skin, and a Human Heart

It put him on edge. How _different_ the fire dragon slayer was, and how different his soul sounded. Natsu was more subdued, he was quieter, he seemed _tired_ almost. It was unnerving. To top it off he was more aware of his surroundings, and more aware of him. Erik had poked around in the other slayer’s mind after hearing how different his soul was, and the moment he had done so a pair of amber eyes had locked on to him causing Erik to flinch lightly.

Natsu offered him a small smile before turning his gaze back to Jellal where the two of them were talking. Yeah, _no,_ something was very fucking different. Erik tensed lightly as he tried to listen to Natsu’s mind again. He watched as the fire dragon slayer shifted lightly and tilted his head towards him. Natsu shifted away when Erik pulled back from the slayer’s mind. Yeah, something was _very_ different.

“You okay, Erik,” Sorono asked quietly, noticing that her friend was becoming both more tense and confused by the second.

“He’s different. His _soul_ sounds different,” Erik answered crossing his arms over his chest, curling his shoulders up lightly like a tense cat.

“What? Who’s different,” the former celestial wizard asked suddenly alarmed by what Erik was implying.

The poison dragon slayer nodded over at Natsu who was snapping at Gray whilst Juvia and Meredy spoke. Jellal and Erza were speaking now as well leaving Wendy, Lucy, and the two cats chatting with one another.

“Why would his soul change, I thought a person’s soul stayed the same besides having a different harmony based on emotion? You’re saying the _melody_ changed,” Sawyer asked moving closer to Erik also alarmed.

“How the hell should I know,” Erik growled turning his head to look at Sawyer and Sorono.

“Hey, Cobra,” a familiar voice caused the poison dragon slayer to jump and whip his head back around to stare at Natsu.

Erik tensed as he stared at the fire dragon slayer. How in the hell did he sneak up on him like that. The sound of Natsu’s soul was louder now that the slayer was closer, and to top it off the slayer was actively aware that Erik was listening in on him.

“Natsu,” Erik offered a small awkward smile trying not to let the other slayer know how uncomfortable his soul was making him.

“If it bothers you that much I can put up walls if you like,” Natsu offered, the pink haired male didn’t drop his small smile, but there was a small shift of guilt in his voice that only Erik caught.

At first the poison slayer was speechless. Natsu Dragneel was _completely_ aware of whatever change there was in his soul and was aware that the change had put Erik on edge. Natsu Dagneel, the kid who had treated his magic like a parlor trick the first time they met. Erik nodded warily, keeping his gaze on the shorter male. The raging roar of Natsu’s soul dulled significantly making Erik wince visibly.

“What the _hell_ happened to your soul? It did not sound like that when we first met,” Erik whispered in light horror, swallowing heavily.

Natsu’s smile faltered lightly before it curled back on his lips, it didn’t reach his eyes. There were flashes of Tartarus in the older generation slayer’s mind, images of two dragons fighting, and pictures of a young-looking black-haired wizard. They had all seen the aftermath of the Fairy Tail and Tartarus war. It was both surprising and unsurprising that Fairy Tail had won.

“Turns out I’m a bigger monster than the ones in Tartarus. It was good to see you, Cobra,” Natsu finally answered turning away from the group, his smile held mirth in it, but it still did not reach his eyes.

Erik was quiet as he processed those words, surfing through the other slayer’s mind for hints at what he had meant. It took him a moment, but he settled on one thought and memory in Natsu’s soul. Oh. Oh, _hell._ Oh, _fucking_ hell. Laughter bubbled up in his throat, causing Natsu to turn around and look at him in confusion.

“You think you’re… oh, that’s rich. You’re more human than most, Natsu. You just happen to be more _dangerous,_ doesn’t make you a monster,” Erik laughed, a smirk curling at his lips.

Natsu snorted, a smirk dancing on his lips as he eyed Erik taking in the words. The slayer dipped his head in thanks before turning back to his own group. The others behind Erik looked between the two slayers completely missing whatever Erik had figured out.

“What was that,” Sorono whispered in confusion.

“I have no clue,” Sawyer answered looking over at his feather loving friend.

“He found out he’s a demon from the Book of Zeref,” Erik grinned watching as the slayer said goodbye to Jellal and Meredy.

_“What?!”_

Erik ignored the screeching behind him at the news he had offered. E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the strongest demon in the Book of Zeref, and supposedly the most cruel. Yeah, right. More like the most human demon. Erik snickered lightly, shaking his head. Natsu was the furthest from being a monster. He was what Erik _strived_ to be. A dragon slayer with a Nakama who watched his back just as much a he watched theirs. A Nakama who didn’t care that he was E.N.D, that he was a “monster”. That is what Erik was striving for, and so far that is what he had found with Crime Sorciere. Natsu’s soul sounded terrifying. It sounded like a demon, but he was no where near a demon. He had a demon soul, dragon skin, and a human heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first completed fic. Tell me what you think! I’m open to suggestions and pointers and any criticism. Thank you!


End file.
